housefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sezon 2
Season 2 of House M.D. returned to television in September 2005, and contained 24 episodes. House, M.D. - Season Two was initially released to DVD on August 22, 2006. Roller Ana Roller Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase Yan Roller Sela Ward as Stacy Warner (7 Episodes) Currie Graham as Mark Warner (3 Episodes) Genel Bakış Stacy Warner returns to PPTH, having been offically hired as the hospital general attorney. House eventually realizes that he still has feelings for her. In an attempt to prove that she feels the same way about him, he breaks into her therapists office and reads her file. House learns that she is not sleeping with her husband Mark Warner. He tries to get back with her by getting rid of a rat but soon changes his mind after learning that the rat has a tumor. House cures the rat after capturing him and begins to use him as a lab rat, naming him ''Steve Mc Queen. '' Stacy soon realizes that he's read her file and gets mad at him. House soon gets in legal trouble over his medical billings and they fly to Baltimore together. But due to a huge snowstorm, their plane is delayed and while in the airport, they share a kiss. Soon afterwards, House sleeps with Stacy. Meanwhile Mark confronts House because he thinks that he is losing Stacy. Stacy tells House that she is going to break up with Mark and be with House once again. But House, knowing that history is likely to repeat itself again tells her to stay with him. Stacy quits her job and leaves the hospital for good along with Mark.. With his ex gone, House's leg pain greatly increases and Wilson hopes that it means nerve regeneration, but really it is because he misses Stacy. A doctor that caught House cheating on a test nearly twenty years ago comes to the hospital to give a speech regarding a new drug. House soon exacts revenge on him. James Wilson gets a divorce with his wife and he moves in with House. He has trouble with it at first but eventually gets used to it. He gets mad at House because he didn't invite him to his weekly poker game but soon all is forgiven. A friend of Cuddy's falls off her roof. Cuddy attempts to work with House and his team to help him but she finds that she can't do it, she realizes that she hasn't been a real doctor is years. She decides that she wants a baby and asks Wilson to be the sperm donor. She invites him over until dinner when he begins to think that she has cancer and she never gets the courage to ask him. After Chase ends up accidentally killing a patient, Foreman is put in charge of diagnostics. House makes him miserable and Cuddy offers him a permanent job as head of diagnostics. But House manages to save a patient that Foreman would have sent out of the hospital so Cuddy takes back the offer, knowing that House is still a good doctor. Foreman remains head of the department for a few more weeks until at some point during Deception where House finally regains control of the Department once again. In the two-part episode, Euphoria, the team face a huge crisis on their hands when Foreman is accidentally infected with a strange disease. He nearly dies from it but House, Cameron and Chase manage to save his life. It soon becomes clear that it takes some time for Foreman to recover from his near-death experience. Chase kisses a 9-year old patient while doing an MRI. House taunts him about it. In the meantime, Chase finally learns of his father's death. Distracted, he ends up killing Kayla McGinley, a young mother of two children. He tells Kayla's brother Sam that he had a hangover leading him to sue Chase and the entire hospital for damages amounting to ten million dollars. Stacy helps him prepare for the disciplinary hearing and soon, no permanent charges are pressed against him although Chase gets a week's suspension and Foreman becomes Head of Diagnostics. House later figures out that Chase has been working extra time in the ER because his father disinherited him. Another patient with HIV spits blood in Cameron's face and mouth. Unable to cope with the fact that she might have HIV, she steals some crystal meth and sleeps with Chase. Thankfully, she soon learns that her HIV tests were negative. At the end of the season, House is shot and gravely injured by a disgruntled former patient's husband. It's soon shown that the events involving his bust-up with Wilson and talking to his team never actually happened as they were in fact hallucinations. The season ends on a cliffhanger of some sort as House is seen being wheeled into the ER by his team and he makes a request for ketamine before losing consciousnesses altogether. Kategori:Sezonlar Kategori:Türkçeye Çevirilmesi Gereken Sayfalar